Kishima Kochi
Kishima Koichi, also referred to as Kiiko, was a former member of Parko and Dangerers, best friend of Fujikawa Teru, Jinnai Kouhei, Kizu Kyousuke and Haruyama Koichi, and viewed by Harumichi Bouya as one of the strongest people he had fought. Background Both known and respected for his loyalty and strength, the various scars and missing ear is a testament to his strength, and along with his devil-may-care attitude, was a man to be both feared and respected. Originally an antagonist for chasing two members of the Kurotaki Alliance to another town and proceeding to easily beat hordes of enemies. Kiiko then lost a fight to Harumichi, however due to him continuously standing up and fighting back out of loyalty for his friends, Harumichi came to respect Kiiko. History Koutou Mid During his middle school year, he climbed to the top along with Teru at Koutou Mid after defeating the senior, Inoue Next Crows Supplementary Story - Kizu Kyosuke. P.A.D. The War with The Kurotaki Alliance One day, Parko got into a fight with the Invincible Rats and after beating several of them, one got scared and stabbed him in the shoulder, Kiiko and Teru alone then trashed the whole gang, except for their two bosses, the Ishii brothers, who had run to another city. Kiiko and Teru discovered that they ran to Toarushi and went after them, indirectly getting into a fight against The Kurotaki Alliance. Parko got there a few days later and arrived in the middle of a fight, he ran over Ishii Takeshi with his motorcycle ''Crows''; Chapter 33, page 52 and then faced several Kurotaki members before fighting against Ishii Tsuyoshi. They were about to leave when Takanashi Osamu attacked Parko ''Crows''; Chapter 34, page 29. Kiiko was about to dealt with him but then Katayama Chiaki showed up enraged after seeing Osamu injured, Parko was going to face him but was knocked out so hard with a kick ''Crows''; Chapter 34, page 49 that he even had nightmares which was Chiaki's foot ''Crows''; Chapter 35, page 14. The team withdraw after that. After Ishii brothers issue was finished, Kiiko had an encounter with Harumichi Bouya who damaged Parko's motorcycle but they couldn't finish the fight. As everyone had their own business to take care, Kiiko decided to fight against Bouya again . P.A.D. Some time later, Jinnai joined the Snake Heads and put a bounty on his friends' heads. Teru got stabbed by a mid school kid and Parko went to Toarushi asking for Kunou Ryuushin's help, as they have became blood brothers. The team Ryuushin had gathered consisted of Harumichi Bouya and Bitou Tatsuya, and they formed Parko and Dangerers. Returning later with the intent to overthrow the Snake Heads leader and former best friends, Jinnai Kouhei, he and the rest of the Dangerers fought against the odds and numbers and went on to almost overpower the gang. Kiiko later disregarded fighting during the war, instead he stood over Teru and protected him until he himself fell later and the wound in Teru's stomach reopened. After Teru talked to Jinnai about changing his ways, Kiiko was shown along with the rest of the friends that he was ready to accept him as a friend once again. After several clashes with the Snake Heads, Parko, Kiiko and Teru got to fight against Jinnai. They lost but managed to make him realized how a fool he was. Jinnai regret everything he did, but as he was walking away, he was surprise attacked and stabbed multiple times by Sonada Masayuki, fatally injuring him ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 37. After Jinnai's abrupt death, he was shown mourning with the rest of the friends, and later on was shown to still be close to them and awaiting the release of Kizu. Fights * Kiiko, Teru vs. Inoue - Won * Kiiko, Teru, Kizu, Kouhei vs. Nishida, 40 underlings - Lost * Kiiko vs. Hirajima Shingo - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 33, page 14 * Kiiko vs. Takanashi Osamu - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 34, page 29 * Kiiko vs. Bouya - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 38, page 17 * Kiiko vs. Doujima Satoshi, several underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 67, page 7 * Kiiko vs. Ooshima Tomoyuki - Lost, Kiiko was already exhausted ''Crows''; Chapter 70, page 22 * Kiiko, Parko, Teru vs. Jinnai - Lost, they were already injured ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 22 Gallery Kiiko-0.jpg|Toukou Mid Kiiko Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Kijma Kiiko.JPG|Kijima Kiiko in Crows Ladies kiko animareal.JPG|Animareal Collaboration References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Parko And Dangerers Category:Crows Respect